The present invention relates to a dental apparatus.
In connection with the concept of a dental apparatus for hardening dental restoration pieces, the concept comprises dental light hardening apparatus, other polymerization apparatus, and dental ovens as well, whereby the concept “hardening” also encompasses ceramic combustion. In the following description, the present invention is described in connection with a light hardening device.
A dental apparatus of this type—namely, a light hardening device—has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,614. In accordance with this patent a light hardening device is configured for effecting the hardening of dental material comprised of light- or heat-polymerizable plastic, whereby the frequency and the emissions spectrum of the emitted light radiation, as well as the length of irradiation and the intensity, are accommodated to the requirements therefor across a wide range.
To make available an improved dental restoration result, new polymerizable masses are continually being developed. A result which appropriately exploits these developments can only be successful, however, if the polymerization cycle—that is, the parameter concerning the performance of the polymerization process until its completion—is accommodated to the material which is used.
If a manufacturer develops a new material, appropriate accommodations to the existing, non-programmable light hardening devices must be undertaken, via efforts on the manufacturer's part, in order to optimally program for the new material. In the aforementioned patent, a light hardening device is proposed which, in view of the parameters of the polymerization cycle, is programmable which, to this extent, represents an improvement.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,605, a programmable device for controlling a light hardening device is disclosed. This programming device permits the control of the time periods for the actuation of a light source and a heat source, whereby it is to be understood that the time-based control of the polymerization process is dependent upon the type of workpiece to be polymerized.